


You're My Inspiration

by Kodalinx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: After season 1, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day 5, Follows Canon, M/M, Yuri on ice week, prompt - Stay close to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kodalinx/pseuds/Kodalinx
Summary: “Victor, what am I to you?” He asked, a new burning intensity in his eyes.Victor, caught off guard for such a question, barely held in his reaction. He blinked, stunned for a moment before quickly composing himself. Victor hummed, clear blue eyes focused, deep in thought. Yuuri’s hands were clammy with sweat as he fidgeted in place. It felt like an eternity before Victor spoke.“My, My,” Victor laughed lightly. “You are full of surprises, Yuuri.”





	

That night, after Katsuki Yuuri left the podium and the ice behind, he made his way to the changing rooms. He wasn’t surprised to find himself alone, many of the other skaters busying themselves with interviews and close-ups. The room was large and spacious, usually intended to hold multiple skaters as they prepared themselves. The room seemed empty now as Yuuri removed his costume. He smiled, laying it across the bench running down the centre of the room. Yuuri thought back to when he had first laid eyes on that costume. Not when Victor had let them rummage through his assortment of costumes as they pleased, but the very first time. Yuuri had only been young when he had seen Victor in the exact costume he now owned. Victor had danced across the ice like he was born on it, like it was natural for him. That first time had been magical; it had been one of the most inspiring things that had impacted Yuuri as a child. Victor had become his idol.

Carefully pulling his medal up over his head, he positioned it just under the neckline of his costume. As he gazed down at the image, he smiled to himself, his heart squeezing at the sight. This was what he had achieved. This image, right here, was what he had reached. Grabbing his bag of clothes, Yuuri changed swiftly into tracksuit bottoms and a comfortable t-shirt and hoodie. Lacing his trainers, he folded his costume neatly and packed it inside his duffel bag along with his skates.

Raising his medal to his lips, he pressed a kiss against it. It wasn’t gold, but with Victor’s help, he had made it this far and that was more than enough for him. Who knew where he could be next year; what he could be achieving at that point. Stealing one final look at his medal, he placed it in his bag and zipped it up. Hitching it up onto his shoulder, he headed out to the front entrance.

The official interviews were done and contestants were recommended to head out swiftly if they wanted to avoid any more cameras and follow up interviews. Many contestants, especially the top three, could feel swarmed with all the tabloids and news anchors that wanted pictures and exclusives after the competition. Yuuri hadn’t declared any big intentions for next year. He was still wanted to talk to Victor about all that first. He loved skating, but the fear of holding Victor back again was something that nagged at him.

In hope of avoiding the chaos, Yuuri bee-lined straight for the exit. The path seemed clear, since many of the cameras and microphones were aimed at the more willing skaters. As Yuuri went, JJ Leroy’s voice carried out across the room as he raved of his determination to come back next year and improve his performance of  _JJ style_.

Yuuri was so close to the exit when a familiar voice rang out. “Yuuuurriiiii!” His name calling out like a song grasped his attention as he spotted Victor waving from across the room. Victor was still wearing his black and white suit, his long brown trench coat now layered over it. He was holding some attention from several invested reporters. Yuuri could already predict the questions he has been asked.  _How do you feel for a first-time coach training a silver medallist? Now that the competition is over will you be returning to skating next year? What plans do you have for the future?_

Victor weaved past the reporters and Yuuri was surprised when no one followed, simply taking photos from afar of the silver medallist and his coach.

“Yuuri, I’ll walk back with you,” Victor suggested as he moved for the exit.

“Victor,” Yuuri called, catching up and walking alongside the other. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I’d like to,” Victor stated, giving an infectious smile.

Yuuri felt his face heat up as he fell into step beside Victor. Of course, this was their last night booked in the hotel together. In the morning, Yuuri planned to pack up his stuff in time to head back to Japan and Victor would head back to his own home. Yuuri knew Victor had more reason to stay around and wait after the competition; both to congratulate Yurio and the others that he was well acquainted with, as well as for follow up interviews about next year’s plans.

As they made their way back through the streets, the cold breeze picked up as they went and Victor buried his face in his scarf. The pair subconsciously moved closer to each other against the cool wind. They walked in silence, simply enjoying each other’s company as they went. Reaching the hotel, they made their way swiftly up to their room and back into the inviting warmth. Yuuri moved to place his bag down beside his bed as Victor removed his gloves and scarf, hanging them up along with his coat. Victor turned back to find Yuuri flopped back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, his soft brown eyes unfocussed.

Victor raised his hand to his chin. He knew the today’s events were probably replaying through Yuuri’s head right now, but questions pressed in his mind.

“Yuuri,” Victor spoke. “Did you really mean what you said? About wanting to skate again next year,” he clarified.

Yuuri shifted himself up onto his elbows. His brow furrowed, his head tipping to one side. Yuuri could feel the anticipation building up between them gradually. He thought over his conversation with Victor after he had received his medal. _Please stay with me in competitive figure skating for one more year._  Honestly, he truly did want that. Having Victor as a coach had been a dream come true. And yet Yuuri had seen, in this short space of time, how much Victor’s absence had impacted everyone. The guilt had gnawed at him. He couldn’t imagine being young, still idolising Victor as he once had, and feeling the loss of his hero from skating.

Yuuri simply couldn’t bring himself to finalise the decision without talking to Victor first. He had thought it would be easier after the competition was over. How wrong he was.

“Victor,” Yuuri spoke suddenly. “You’ve always been an idol to me. Since I was young, I’ve admired everything you’ve done. And when you told me you wanted to be my coach…” He paused, thinking back on the cherished memory.  His heart swelled at the thought of it. How confused he had felt, but also how excited, how elated and proud he had become.

Pacing slowly towards Yuuri, Victor moved around the bed and perched himself on the edge, leaning closer. He waited silently. The mood had softened and Victor reached out, placing a hand over Yuuri’s.

“It felt like a dream come true,” Yuuri continued, a small smile taking over his face. “But at the same time, I just couldn’t understand what you’d seen in me. To go from where you were, to leave that all behind to become my coach…it didn’t make sense.” Raising his eyes to meet Victor’s steady blue gaze, Yuuri pushed himself to sit up straight. “Victor, what am I to you?” He asked, a new burning intensity in his eyes.

Victor, caught off guard for such a question, barely held in his reaction. He blinked, stunned for a moment before quickly composing himself. Victor hummed, clear blue eyes focused, deep in thought. Yuuri’s hands were clammy with sweat as he fidgeted in place. It felt like an eternity before Victor spoke.

“My, My,” Victor laughed lightly. “You are full of surprises, Yuuri.” Releasing a sigh, Victor raked a hand through his silver hair. “Yuuri, initially I found something in you that…something that inspired me,” he stated, grasping at words like straws. Yuuri’s heart tugged. Of course. Victor had told him originally how he was chasing what he could use to motivate himself. That’s what he had found in Yuuri. A challenge. New Motivation. “But now, things have changed,” he went on. “Now, you’re so much more than that.”

Yuuri watched as Victor’s eyes softened. Hands came up and cupped either side of his face and Yuuri felt his heart skip a beat, his face heating up now more than it ever had. Victor pulled him forward, their faces left a breath away from each other’s, their foreheads bumping together gently. The proximity did nothing for the blood rushing to Yuuri's face.

“Yuuri,” Victor whispered. “Now,  _you’re_  my inspiration.  _You_ ,” he punctuated the word with the movement of his thumb, smoothing up and down the side of Yuuri’s face. “Everything you do…you surprise me, you captivate me, you seduce me.”

Yuuri tried to swallow the lump in his throat unsuccessfully. His eyes brimmed with tears that threatened to overflow and he battled furiously to keep them at bay. Victor’s eyes slid shut and Yuuri felt lips brush against his own. Tears spilled out and trailed down his cheeks as his own hands came up to grasp at the material of Victor’s jacket. Their lips pressed together with more urgency, their mouths moulding together and moving in a rhythm of their own. In that moment, Yuuri felt flooded with emotions.  _Happiness. Surprise. Love._  The overwhelming concoction of feelings, thoughts and sensations dragged him back from the kiss and he gasped for breath. His hands held tight on the lapels of Victor’s suit jacket, wrinkling the fabric there.

“Yuuri,” Victor panted. “Whatever you decide to do…I want you to stay close to me.”

Victor took Yuuri’s hand in his, holding their rings close as they had done many times before. Scrubbing at the tears trailing down his face, Yuuri managed several short, firm nods before he launched himself at Victor, arms enveloping him and clinging on tightly. Burying his face in his shoulder, Yuuri cried out, feeling Victor’s arms wrapping around him. He was happy. He felt safe and warm in Victor’s arms. From that moment, Yuuri had finalised one thing.

No matter what he decided, one thing was certain: He would stay with Victor.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have been waiting so long to write this, Dang! Possible follow up chapter to come...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you have all fallen in love with this series as much as I have XP


End file.
